Genma Shiranui
is a tokubetsu jōnin of Konohagakure and an elite bodyguard to the Hokage. Background When Genma became a genin, he was put on a team with Might Guy and Ebisu, under the leadership of Chōza Akimichi.Naruto: Shippūden episode 419 At one point, they were confronted by a generation of Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, only to be saved by Might Duy. During part of their chūnin exams, his team confronted Team Minato.Naruto chapter 599, pages 2-3, 6 Other than that, not much is known about Genma's background except for the fact that he is an elite guard to the Hokage. During his time serving under the Fourth Hokage, he was taught the Flying Thunder Formation Technique.Naruto chapter 562, page 12 Personality Genma is shown to be very calm, impartial, collected, proud and casual on his actions. He is never seen being boisterous or lost in difficult situations and is confident enough to take charge of large groups of ninja. It was also stated that he hates Orochimaru for power-playing.First Databook, page 82 He is also a jovial person, prone to wisecracking at times. When Shikaku Nara contacted him, he made it a point to first tell Genma not to make fun of the situation.Naruto chapter 562, page 11 Appearance Genma has brown, shoulder-length hair which hangs about his face and brown eyes. He wears his forehead protector like a bandanna, and the standard jōnin outfit and always has his trademark senbon in his mouth. As a genin, he wore a dark, baggy outfit with a hooded red and black jacket. He also wore a black choker, a strap around his leg, and a senbon in his mouth.Naruto chapter 604, pages 3-4 Abilities As a well noted veteran shinobi, Genma is known for taking part in difficult missions because of his skills. He was able to hold his own against an elite jōnin like Baki. While physically fatigued due to a prior mission, with the assistance of Raidō Namiashi, he was able to force the Sound Four into activating the second stage of their cursed seals.Naruto chapter 185, page 2 His abilities are further attested by the fact that he was placed in the Hokage Guard Platoon. During the Fourth Hokage's reign, he was taught the Flying Thunder Formation Technique in order to teleport to the Hokage's side when needed. He performs this technique in collaboration with his fellow guards, Raidō and Iwashi Tatami. He is also able to spit a senbon from his mouth with enough force to deflect a kunai.Naruto chapter 185, page 4 Stats Part I Chūnin Exams After Hayate's death, Genma proctored the final round matches of the Chūnin Exams. After Neji's battle with Naruto, Genma tells him that even a caged bird can eventually free themselves. As the invasion is launched, he enquires whether or not Orochimaru was leading the assault as he faces off against Baki. After Gaara retreats from the arena, he advises Sasuke to chase after him, telling him that he was already at the chūnin level and to do what he must in order to protect Konoha. His fight is, however, interrupted when the invasion is called off. Sasuke Recovery Mission When Tsunade returns to the village, Genma and Aoba are assigned to announce her inauguration as the Fifth Hokage. He is later sent on a mission with Raidō, Iwashi Tatami and Shizune. As they return home after completing the mission Genma and Raidō encounter the Sound Four. He inquires about what they were carrying since they were coming from the direction of Konoha. In retaliation Sakon throws a kunai at him but Genma deflects it with his senbon. In order to defeat Raidō and Genma, the Sound Four activate level two of their cursed seals, leaving Genma and Raidō gravely injured and in serious need of medical attention. Shizune stabilises their conditions and takes them back to Konoha for further treatment. Part II Twelve Guardian Ninja In the anime, he is seen giving out orders to a large group of chūnin during Furido's attack on the village. Akatsuki Suppression Mission In the anime, Genma was present at Asuma Sarutobi's funeral, mourning his death. Pain's Assault He appears with Yamato and other jōnin helping to restore the village after Pain and Naruto's fight. He corrected Kotetsu Hagane telling him that the village wasn't all their forefathers left them, the people were still there. Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown In the anime, Genma is present at the war council meeting that Tsunade convenes. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Genma along with Raidō were tasked with guarding the daimyō at their safe house during the Fourth Shinobi World War. While on duty, he and Raidō conversed about the daimyō and their medal-naming argument that was going on. He told Raidō not to make fun of them as it was their job and that without medals, they wouldn't know what was honourable and what wasn't. He then told him that if he just stood around thinking of medals, he'd never get one though, and to stay alert as they were going to relocate soon. After Black Zetsu located the daimyō he was intercepted by Mei Terumī. Genma alongside Raidō, Chōjūrō and the rest of her team arrived shortly after. When Naruto's shadow clone arrived on the battlefield, and crashed head first into a tree after Black Zetsu sidestepped him, Genma agreed with Raidō's sentiments that Naruto had not changed much and still rushed into a fight without thinking. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax While battling Black Zetsu, he marvelled at Chōjūrō's skill with his sword. He was later contacted by Shikaku who before beginning immediately told him not to makes any jokes because they were in dire straits. However, after telling him that the real Madara Uchiha had been reincarnated to the battlefield, Genma claimed that he couldn't help himself this time. As he, Raidō and Iwashi prepared to transport Mei using Minato's Flying Thunder God Technique as per Shikaku's orders, he explained to her that he was part of the Hokage bodyguard detail and as such was taught how to use the technique by the Fourth during his rule. As soon as Tsunade — who was marked with the technique's seal — had been transported to the battlefield, they performed the technique and stood behind the other Kage as they confronted Madara. As Mei and A engaged Madara in battle, Iwashi prematurely anticipated his defeat, Genma however, noted the extent of damage inflicted upon the surroundings by the enemy and warns his partner to stay focused while Raidō commented that there is no way to just force their way through. Dodai then enlisted their help to go after the Kabuto-controlled Mū who had began to emerge from the debris. The four men then give chase to the Tsuchikage but their target is soon slapped away by A during the Raikage's assault on Madara. As the battle between the Kage and Madara waged on, they continued to give chase to the evasive Mū. With the Impure World Reincarnation released, Genma watched alongside his comrades as Mū was enveloped in a light of sorts before beginning to deconstruct. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes In the anime, Naruto and Sasuke eventually release the Infinite Tsukuyomi, freeing Genma and the rest of the world from the genjutsu, thus ending the Fourth Shinobi World War. On the day of the Sixth Hokage's inauguration, Genma and other shinobi guard the village gate, not allowing anyone not authorised to enter the village. In Other Media Video Games Trivia * "Genma" is the Japanese name of the Alpha Coronæ Borealis. means "unknown fire" or "Phosphorescent Foam". It is also a term given for will-o-wisps and is the name of a Japanese destroyer. * Genma stated during the Chūnin Exams that Naruto had a mean "left hook", this might be a mistake in translation. However, Naruto was doing an uppercut at the time, not a left hook though it was the left hand which was in use. However, this most likely implies that he meant that Naruto is a heavy hitter, or packs a serious punch. * Studio Pierrot's Settei sheets of Genma show that he was 148 cm around the time of the Kannabi Bridge incident. * According to the databook(s): ** His favourite food is pumpkin broth and his least favourite food is spinach. ** Genma's hobby is travelling. ** His favourite phrase is . ** Genma has completed 935 official missions in total: 185 D-rank, 220 C-rank, 454 B-rank, 74 A-rank, 2 S-rank. * In Naruto: Ultimate Ninja, Genma's hair seems to be white in colour, instead of brown in the anime and manga. Quotes * (To Neji) "When captured birds grow wiser, they try to open the cage with their beaks. They don't give up, because they want to fly again."Naruto chapter 105, page 6 * (To the Sound Four) "Trust me. You're pawns of Orochimaru and you don't want to mess with Konoha shinobi."Naruto chapter 185, page 3 References de:Genma Shiranui es:Genma Shiranui pt-br:Genma Shiranui fr:Genma Shiranui